Empire at War – Forces of Corruption
Empire at War – Forces of Corruption ist ein von Petroglyph und LucasArts hergestelltes Add-On zum Strategiespiel Empire at War. Inhaltlich ist es nach dem Hauptspiel angesiedelt, die Kampagne endet dabei kurz nach der Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns. Das Konsortium Die größte Neuerung ist eine neue Fraktion, das Zann-Konsortium. Es wird von Tyber Zann geführt und kann Planeten per Korruption beeinflussen. Zur Wahl stehen Bestechung, Entführung, Piraterie, Sklaverei, Einschüchterung, Korrupte Miliz sowie Organisierte Kriminalität. Anschließend lässt sich der Planet aufgrund der verschiedenen Arten der Korruption leichter einnehmen. Die Korruption kann nur durch Bezahlung von Credits von bestimmten Helden der Rebellen oder des Imperiums beseitigt werden. Zu Beachten ist, dass man den Planeten trotz Korruption mit Bodeneinheiten einnehmen muss! Während eine Einschüchterung z.B. zur Folge hat, dass die Fraktion des betroffenen Planeten die Spezialfähigkeiten des Planeten nicht mehr einsetzen kann, bewirkt z.B. Organisierte Kriminalität, dass das Konsortium Credits pro besiegten Gegner bekommt. Das Konsortium hat insgesamt deutlich weniger Einheiten als die Allianz und das Imperium, ausgleichend sind diese dafür jedoch recht stark. Auch kann man mit den Kopfgeldjägern Bossk oder IG-88, die man auch in Schlachten einsetzen kann, gegnerische Helden ermorden lassen. Es dauert daraufhin eine Weile, bis man den Kopfgeldjäger wieder verwenden kann. Auch der gegnerische Held ist nicht für immer tot, sondern nur für die Zeit, in der der Held des Konsortiums inaktiv ist.Außerdem können die Schiffe durch korrumpiertes, aber feindliches Gebiet fliegen, ohne entdeckt zu werden, jedoch müssen sie ein Bestechungsgeld zahlen. Das Spiel Das Spielprinzip vom Hauptspiel Empire at War ist geblieben. Das Spielprinzip des Spiels ist es, Planeten einzunehmen, Einheiten zu bauen und neue Technologiestufen zu erreichen. Außerdem versucht das Imperium den zweiten Todesstern zu bauen, die ultimative Raumstation, welcher dem Spieler erlaubt, Planeten zu zerstören oder größere Kampfschiffe, wie Mon Calamari Kreuzer, aufgrund verbesserter Zielcomputer des zweiten Todessterns, zu zerstören. Die Rebellen versuchen dies mit aller Kraft zu verhindern, während das Konsortium die gesamte Galaxis zu korrumpieren versucht. Aber im Grunde geht es für alle, wie im Vorgängerspiel, um die Eroberung der Galaxis. Die Spielmodi Galaxis Eroberung In der Galaxis-Eroberung kann man zwischen verschiedenen Szenarien entscheiden. Je nach gewähltem Szenario hat man dann feste Ziele und auch teilweise ein Zeitlimit für die Erfüllung von diesen. Häufig muss man dabei einige genannte Planeten einnehmen oder gar die anderen Fraktionen vollständig auslöschen. Nach rechtzeitiger Erfüllung der Siegesbedingungen hat man gewonnen und kehrt zum Hauptmenü zurück. Hier kann man auch die Einstellungen ändern und unter anderem die Anzahl der Start-Credits erhöhen oder die Technologiestufe erhöhen. Gefechte Zuerst wählt man eine Karte aus, die Fraktion und die Farbe, die man haben möchte, die Schwierigkeit der KI (Leicht, Mittel, Schwer) und die Fraktion und Farbe der KI. Man kann auch die KI derselben Fraktion zuordnen. Hier kann man auch die Einstellungen ändern und z.B. die Siegesbedingungen wählen (gegnerische Raumstation vernichten oder Gegner vernichten) oder die Anzahl der Anfangs-Credits erhöhen. Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist es, den Stützpunkt am Anfang abzuschalten, was den Schwierigkeitsgrad zusätzlich stark beeinflusst. Multiplayer-Gefechte Das Spiel bietet einen Multispieler-Modi in dem man mit Freunden oder anderen Weltraum- und Planeten-schlachten veranstalten kann. Die Kampagne In der Kampagne geht es darum, dass Tyber von Kossal flieht und dann sein Zann-Konsortium erneut aufbaut, was nach der Gefangennahme von Tyber durch imperiale Sturmtruppen zerfiel. Dann werden die Planeten Mandalore, Shola sowie Honoghr korrumpiert. Tybers Ziel dabei ist es an größere Schiffe zu kommen und dann die Eclipse I zu überfallen, um die Standorte der Schatzkammern des Imperators zu bekommen. Tutorialmission In der lezten Mission des Tutorials muss man einen Strategen kidnappen, um einen Schwarzmarkt auf Nal Hutta einzurichten. Der Stratege setzt V-Wings, Tartan-Klasse Patrouillenkreuzer und einen Venator-Klasse Sternzerstörer ein. Danach muss man ein Artefakt auf Felucia stehlen, dabei wird Tyber gefangen genommen. Dort dann beginnt die Kampange. Gefängnissausbruch Nach dem Vorspann findet man sich in einem Gefängnis auf Kossal wieder, in dem die Hauptfigur Tyber Zann gerade eine Mitteilung von seinem Ex-Partner Jabba the Hutt empfängt. in dieser verlangt Jabba, dass Tyber im das Artefakt wieder geben soll das er gestohlen hat. Als Tyber es im nicht gibt, sagt Jabba ihm dass er ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt hat. Als dann ein Kopfgeldjäger auftaucht um Zann zu töten, ahnt dieser nicht das Tybers Stellvertreter Urai Fenn die ganze Zeit, mit einem Tarnschild ausgerüstet, gewartet hatte und wird kuerzerhand von diesem getötet. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch planen Tyber und Urai mithilfe eines Aufstandes zu einem Fluchtschiff zu kommen das sich als der Rasende Falke entpuppt. Während des Aufstandes hat man die Möglichkeit neben Gefängnissinsassen auch Sturmtruppen zu Steuern, da Tyber neben dem Tarnschild die Fähigkeit Bestechung besitzt, mit der sich sogarAT-ATs korumpieren lassen, einzig Droiden z.b. die 2 Dunklen Truppen Phase 2 die sich den Aufständischen in den Weg stellen sind immun. Der Ausbruch gelingt und auf dem Weg erklärt Urai, dass Jabbas Hutten-Kartell fast das gesamte Zann-Konsortium ausgelöscht hat und dass nur wenige Truppen und ein paar Sumpfgleiter übrig geblieben seien. Wiederaufbau Es folgen drei kleine Korruptionsmissionen, als erstes muss man die Noghri einschüchtern, danach muss man die organisierte Kriminalität auf Shola einrichten, als letztes muss man die Piraterie auf Mandalor einsetzen damit das Konsortium neue Schiffe und Fahrzeuge erpressen kann. Todessternsuche Tyber Zann sagt Urai Fenn, dass er im Gefängnis von einem Insassen gehört habe, dass der Imperator angeblich geheime Bankkonten besitzen solle, die sie zum Wiederaufbau benötigen. Die Standorte dieser Konten sollen im Todesstern gespeichert gewesen sein. Darum wollen sie die Trümmer über Javin IV durchsuchen, obwohl sie wissen das das Imperium eine Vergeltungsflotte zu den eingekesselten Rebellen schicken will. Die Suche verläuft anfangs gut bis auf ein paar kleinere Zwischenfälle, später wird eine der vier Kapseln von Piraten gestollen diese lässt sich dann jedoch von den Piraten abnehmen. Als dann die imperiale Flotte eintrifft und die Rebellen angreift, flieht Tyber mit den vier Datenkapseln. Bei der untersuchung der Kapseln stoßen sie auf die Entwurf des neuen Flaggschiffs des Imperiums, um mehr darüber zu erfahren lässt Zann einen Schwarzmarkt (Korruption durch Verderber) auf Kuat einrichten wo er schließlich mehr über das riesige Schiff Eclipse erfährt, unter anderem auch dass der Imperator das Schiff des öfteren besucht. Tyber Zann vermutet das die geheimen Bankdaten im Computer des Schiffes gespeichert sind. Später berichtet ein Soldat das jemand die Konsortiumsbasen überfallen hat, als sich plötzlich Jabba the Hutt einmischt und zugibt das er für die Überfälle verantwortlich war. Danach lässt sich die Nachricht auf Jabbas geheime Abhörstation auf Saleucami zurückverfolgen. Daraufhin befiehlt Tyber erst die Zerstörung der planetaren Schildgenerators und dann den Angriff auf die Station. Angriff auf Saleucami Als erstes wird Urai Fenn vorausgeschickt, um die Gegend zu sichern. Währenddessen wird eine Minenfalle ausgelöst welche zum Verlust der zusätzlichen Einprogrammierten Einheiten führt. Die Ziele der Mission alle Gegner auszuschalten und die verlorene Landezone zu erobern.Nach dem Sieg stellt Tyber fest, dass Jabba eine alte Droidenfabrik der Klonkrige gefunden hat. Tyber will natürlich diese Fabrik haben, um seine eigene Droidenarme aufzubauen. Droidenfabrik auf Hypori Während der Mission befindet sich der Spieler die ganze Zeit in der Fabrik. Auf Hypori angekommen stellen Tyber und Urai fest das die Sicherheitssysteme aktiv sind und das sie es mit den Zerstörerdroiden aufnehmen müssen,bis es ihnen gelingt das System abzuschalten. Während der Abschaltung taucht der trandoschaniche Kopfgeldjäger Bossk auf um Tyber zu töten doch dieser besticht ihn. Von dem Moment an arbeitete Bossk für das Konsortium. Da taucht Jabba auf und erklärt das er Zann dazu benutzt hat, um die Verteidigunssysteme zu deaktivieren, jetzt schickt er seine Truppen um Tyber Zann auszulöschen Dieser kämpft gegen Jabbas Soldaten und dessen AT-APs,während Urai sich auf den Weg zu einem anderen Teil der Fabrik macht, um Droiden zu reaktivieren. Ziel der Mission ist das Einnehmen der vier Landezonen und die Auslöschung der Huttentruppen. Als danach Jabba eingekesselt ist bleibt er für die Erlassung des Kopfgeldes auf Tyber und die Abgabe von Hypori und Saleucami am Leben. Von jetzt an kann der Spieler Droidenfabriken, schwere Fabriken und Repulsorliftstörer bauen. Dunkler Verbündeter Anfangs muss man einige Planeten korrumpieren um danach auf Dathomir zu landen. In dieser Mission kann man nur Urai und Tyber spielen außer man korumpiert die hohen Anzahl Imperialer z. B. die 3 AT-ATs die nur dastehen). Anfangs muss man das singender Berg-Gefängnis zerstören um die erstenNachtschwestern zu befreien. Diese erzählen Tyber das Silri die einzige ist die das Sith-Artefakt entschlüsseln kann. Man muss das Tobender Fluss-Gefängnis zerstören, um auch Silri steuern zu können. Wenn man das Gouvenorsgebäude zerstört und dessen Bewohner getötet hat man gewonnen (man kann auch alle Gegner besiegen, um zu gewinnen). Kampf in der Wolkenstadt Nach der letzten Mission wird Tyber Zann von seinem alten Feind Großadmiral Thrawn kontaktiert. Dieser weist Tyber darauf hin, dass er sich vom Imperium fernhalten soll, ansonsten wird dass Imperium ihn auslöschen. Ab sofort werden die einzelnen gegnerischen Imperialen Flotten mindestens einen Sternenzerstörer mit sich führen. Tyber kontaktiert den Verbrecher Prinz Xizor, damit dieser Tyber Kontakt mit dem Imperium verschafft, um das Artefakt, welches inzwischen von der Nachtschwester Silri als ein alte Sternenkarte indentifiziert wurde, zu verkaufen. Xizor verspricht Tyber den Kontakt zum Imperium, wenn dieser auf dem Planeten Bespin Tibanna-Gas für ihn einnimmt. Dazu lässt Tyber den Droidenkofgeldjäger IG-88 rufen, da er den Hintergedanken hat, den Diebstahl Xizor unterzuschieben (da der Planet unter der Kontrolle von Darth Vader steht und dieser einen Groll gegen Xizor hegt). Außerdem kann IG-88 die Imperialen Sicherheitscodes überbrücken, was sich später als nützlich erweisen wird. Mit einem Imperialen Shuttle der Lambda-Klasse landen sie auf Bespin und überwältigen die Wachen. In dieser Mission hat der Spieler die Aufgaben fünf Droiden mit Tibanna-Gas zu befüllen, die Beweise, dass Xizor den Überfall verübt hat zu platzieren, und die Sicheheitskonsolen zu überbrücken. Kurz vor dem Ende der letzten Aufgabe landet Darth Vader zusammen mit acht Schülern der dunklen Seite, um den Überfall zu stoppen. Wenn man alles erfüllt hat endet die Mission. Nach der Mission nutzt Tyber dass Tibanna um zwei neue Schiffe in Auftrag geben: Zum einem eine Vengeance-Fregatte und zum anderen ein Schiff, das Tyber als sein neues Flaggschiff vorstellt. Korruption Die Korruption ist eine sekundäre Geldeinnahme des Konsortiums und bringt dem Spieler taktische Vorteile. Wenn man einen Planeten korrumpieren möchte kann man zwischen folgenden Korruptionsmöglichkeiten wählen: *Piraterie - Man zerstört oder nimmt ein wichtiges Weltraumobjekt ein. z.B. einen Sender. *Entführung - Man entführt eine wichtige Person z.b einen imperialen Gouverneur. *Sklaverei - Man versklavt eine Spezies z.B. die Gungans, Ewoks, Mon Calamari, Twi'leks, Sullustaner, Wookiees und sogar Pyn'gani. *Korrupte Miliz - Man korrumpiert die lokale Verteidigungsstreitkräfte. Wenn dann der Planet zurückerobert wird, kämpft sie gegen die neue Regierung. *Schwarzmarkt - Hier kann Tyber neue Waffen kaufen. *Organisierte Kriminalität - Der Planet generiert automatisch Credits. *Einschüchterung - Eine Person wird eingeschüchtert. *Bestechung - Eine Person wird bestochen. Neue Helden Helden des Konsortiums *Tyber Zann (inklusive Merciless) **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Tarnschildgenerator, Einheiten bestechen, Feuerstoß *Urai Fen **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Tarnschildgenerator, Lähmschlag *Silri **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Knuddel herbeirufen, Lebensentzug *IG-88 **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten (Raum): Korrupte Systeme **Fähigkeiten (Boden): Kontaminierung,Seuche **Sonstiges: Im Spielmodus Galaktische Eroberung kann er den Todesstern hacken, gegnerische Helden töten *Bossk **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Flammenwerfer, Plasmagranaten **Sonstiges: Gegnerischen Helden töten *Verderber **Klassifizierung: Schwacher Held **Fähigkeiten: Kann Planeten korrumpieren,Fernzündersprengsatz Helden des Imperiums *Großadmiral Thrawn (Admonitor) **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Sturm, Fangstrahl *''Arc Hammer'' **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Sonstiges: Kann im Spielmodus Galaxiseroberung auf dem Planeten, den es umkreist, Dunkle Truppen herstellen *''Exekutor'' **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Kann TIEs aussenden **Sonstiges: Kann nur in Galaxis Eroberung hergestellt werden *''Eclipse I'' **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Superlaser **Sonstiges: Kann nicht bewegt werden,nur in der Kampange spielbar *Zweiter Todesstern **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Verbesserter Superlaser, mit dem man nun Großkampfschiffe zerstören kann, kann Planeten zerstören **Sonstiges: Kann nur im Spielmodus Galaxis Eroberung gebaut werden Helden der Rebellenallianz *Yoda **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Macht-Sprung, Macht-Sicht *Luke Skywalker (Boden) **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Lichtschwertwurf *Garm Bel Iblis (Gargantuaner) **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: Schildschlag **Sonstiges: Kann bis zu vier Einheiten aufnehmen *Renegaten-Staffel **Klassifizierung: Starker Held **Fähigkeiten: S-Flügel einklappen, **Sonstiges: Kann nach Sieg den Todesstern zerstören Neue Einheiten Imperium Weltraum *TIE-Interceptor **Fähigkeit: Gegner jagen *TIE-Phantom **Fähigkeit: Tarnung *TIE-Defender **Fähigkeit: Ionenschlag **Fähigkeit: Waffenenergie stärken Boden *Dunkle Truppe Phase 1 **Fähigkeit: Sprinten *Dunkle Truppe Phase 2 **Fähigkeit: Jetpack *Dunkle Truppe Phase 3 **Fähigkeit: Jetpack **Fähigkeit: Erschütterungraketenwerfer einsetzen *Juggernaut HAVt B5 **Laser-Verteidigungssystem *Lancet-Flugartillerie *MVE **Störfeldgenerator **Erschütterungsraketenwerfer **Offensiver Sensorknoten *Schüler der dunklen Seite (Kampagnenbedingt) Rebellen Weltraum *B-Wing **Fähigkeit: Flügel einklappen *MC30c Fregatte **Fähigkeit: Splitterbomben Boden *Gallofree-Transporter *MVE **Mobiler Schildgenerator **Rebellen-Reperaturstation **Schnellfeuer-Laserkanonen Konsortium Weltraum *StarViper-Geschwader **Fähigkeit: Buzzdroiden *Skipray-Sturmschiff **Fähigkeit: Sensorstörung *Crusader-Korvette **Fähigkeit: Laserabwehrsystem *Interceptor IV-Fregatte **Fähigkeit: Volle Salve *Vengeance-Fregatte **Fähigkeit: Tarnung *Aggressor-Zerstörer **Fähigkeit: Selbstzerstörung *Keldabe-Schlachtschiff **Fähigkeit: Schildsaugtechnologie Boden *Sturmsöldner **Fähigkeit: Stim-Pack *Grenadier **Fähigkeit: Stim-Pack **Fähigkeit: Annäherungsminen *Droideka Mk. II **Fähigkeit: Ionenschuss *F9-TZ Tarntransporter **Fähigkeit: Tarnung *Mobiler Raketenwerfer **Fähigkeit: wechseln zu Karbonitraketen *MZ-8 Impulsgeschützpanzer **Fähigkeit: Selbstzerstörung *Canderous-Sturmpanzer **Fähigkeit: Systemkontrolle *Schwester der Nacht **Fähigkeit: Lebensentzug *Vornskr **Fähigkeit: Pirsch *MVE **Sensorenverzerrer **Ysalamirikäfig **Raketenturm *Ewok-Zünder *Außerdem gibt es noch verschiedene Spezies als Sklaven System-Anforderungen Computer: 100% DirectX 9.0c-kompatibler Computer benötigt Betriebssystem: Windows 2000/Windows XP/Windows Vista/Windows 7 Prozessor: Intel PIII oder AMD Athlon 1,0 Ghz oder besser Arbeitsspeicher: 256 MB RAM Grafikkarte: 23 MB 3D-Grafikkarte mit Hardware Transform and Lighting (T&L) Soundkarte: 100% DirectX 9.0c-kompatible Soundkarte DVD-ROM: DVD-ROM-Laufwerk Eingabegerät: Tastatur und Maus Internet-Verbindung: 56 kbps oder schnellere Internetverbindung für den Mehrspieler-Modus Installation: 2,5 GB freier Festplattenspeicher erforderlich und zusätzlich nach der Installation 200 MB benötigt Hinter den Kulissen *Petroglyph wurde von mehreren alten Westwood-Mitarbeitern gegründet, welche unter anderem durch die „''Command & Conquer''“-Reihe bekannt geworden sind. *Die Spieldateien sind in einem speziellen Dateiformat komprimiert, jedoch gibt es Entwickler, die dieses Format geknackt haben. Da die Spieldateien hauptsächlich aus xml-Dateien (Quellcodeseiten für das Internet) bestehen und zudem einfach aufgebaut sind, modifizieren einige Spieler und Entwickler diese Dateien, um das Spielerlebnis zu beeinflussen oder zu eigenen Gunsten zu verändern. Die Demo konnte bereits geknackt und erweitert werden. Durch die Möglichkeit, das Spiel grundlegend zu ändern, sind bereits viele große Moddinggruppen entstanden und eine große Anzahl an Mods. Durch diese Flexibilität ist das Spiel recht beliebt. *Am Ende der Kampagne wird von Silri eine geheime Sith-Armee gefunden. Dieses Ende setzt sehr wahrscheinlich auf eine Fortsetzung. *Das Spiel funktioniert unter Windows 7 in der 64-Bit Version nicht (Eine Ausnahme bildet hierbei die Version, welche über Steam erhältlich ist). Auf der Herstellerseite gibt es seit dem 14.12.2006 einen Patch (Version 1.01), mit der dieses Problem behoben wird. Zusätzlich behebt es mehrere Bugs. Weblinks *Forces of Corruption auf PetroGlyphGames.com en:Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption es:Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción fi:Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption it:Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption pl:Empire at War: Forces of Corruption pt:Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption ru:Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:PC-Spiele Kategorie:Strategiespiele Kategorie:Legends-Quellen